


A touch for £100

by hazbanglou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (again), Felching, M/M, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Spanking, Top!Harry, Vibrator, bottom!Louis, omg!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazbanglou/pseuds/hazbanglou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry punish Louis when Louis didnt tell him about letting anyone touch his bum for a hundred quid</p>
            </blockquote>





	A touch for £100

             Louis was not that brilliant. He was actually quite stupid.

         You see, he was organizing a fundraiser where anyone could touch his perfect bum for a hundred pound.

        The fun part was that people didn’t know it was him, he just post a picture of his naked bum and post it at the net (all they saw was a picture of his naked bum on the internet.)

         So he was now at a small stadium with almost a hundred people who were wondering who the fucking owner of the holy bum was.

        “Are you sure, Louis?” Ashton, from 5 Seconds of Summer, asked. Louis was very sure about this. This was for charity for people who have brain tumor. (All the money being raised was going towards a charity for brain tumor patients. How could he say no?)

        “Of course I am. This is for charity Ash.” Louis said and looked at his old red chinos that he usually (he used to) wear when he was 19.

        “Harry won’t be mad?” Ashton raised his brows at the older man.

        “Of course he will be. He doesn’t like it when someone is touching my bum, even you, so stay away.” Louis nervously laughed. Harry really did get angry when somebody touched his bum. It was scarier than Friday the Thirteenth.

         “You’re dead when he finds out” Ashton said and pulled out his phone to check the time.

         ”It’s four. Go to the booth and let the next paying customer hold yah ass.” and he did and his dead.

~  
          Harry had never been this angry in his whole life because damn! Louis was letting anyone hold his perfect ass for five seconds and pay him 100 pounds. Even it was for charity, Louis should have said it (told him) but no. He kept it as a freaking secret. Harry was going to kill Louis and Ashton, too.

        “Harry, you should calm down. Louis is doing this for charity.” Liam says, trying to calm the angry boy in front of him.

        “But why does it have to be his bum, Liam? He knows it’s mine and always will be!” Harry snapped before grabbing his keys and put his leather jacket on.

       “Where are you going?” Liam asks, standing up from the couch and follow Harry to the door.

       “Going to the fundraiser to take care of Louis” Harry hissed and shut the door at Liam face.

 

Harry hopped in his Audi R8 and started the engine.

 

‘ _You’re dead to me, Louis_ ’

 

Harry texted and hit the gas and start driving (flooring it all the way) to the venue of the fundraiser. Louis was really dead to him.

~  
        Louis heard screaming as the fifteenth person touches his ass and gave him a hundred pound. He already had £2000 in his pocket which was kind of heavy.

       The first booth he went in was full of five teenage girls. They squealed when they saw goddamn Louis Tomlinson and gave him a thousand pound.  He gave them a kiss on the cheek and a wink before leaving the booth and check his bum if it still alright (they squeeze hard okay?).

       “Harry!” a girl screamed. Louis suddenly stopped in his tracks. Harry. He was dead. So dead.

       “Hello, Louis.” Harry’s warm voice filled the booth making Louis gulp in nerves.

        “Haz,” Louis whispered.

The guy from the booth stood up to give him a hundred pound before saying a thank you and leaving.

        “Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry asked and locked the door. Louis watched Harry as he removed his leather jacket and put it on the arm rest of the chair.

        “Cause you would be mad at me,” Louis said, looking at the ground. He was already missing a thousand pound because Harry is holding him back (was interfering.)

         “You know how much I hate when people touch you right?” Harry raised his brows at the scared man in front of him. Louis nodded but kept looking at his TOMS.

         “Let’s make a deal. Every five seconds is a hundred pounds right?” Harry pulled out his phone and Louis nodded. Harry opened the calculator and something mathematical crap (and started typing, doing some mathematical crap.)

         “I can have you for an hour and I’ll pay £180000. Deal?” Harry smirked. Louis knew that Harry could easily pull out his credit card and swipe it cause his fucking from One Direction!

The Doncaster lad nodded before walking toward Harry. He straddled his lap. Louis shuddered throughout his body when he felt Harry’s lips ghosting at his neck.

         “You know I can pay an hour with you right? It’s just a small fucking amount of money,” Harry hissed through his teeth and bit Louis’ earlobe.

         “You are very bad boy, Louis. You already know that I hate it when someone touches your holy bum. You want to get touched? I’ll touch it for you.” Harry moaned at Louis lips and bit Louis’ sweet spot under of his earlobe.

        ”Take off you trousers. Leave your boxers on.” Louis nodded and removed the tight chinos pants and laid it at the ground.

       “It’s been a long time since I saw you wear those red chinos. Why now?” Louis whimpered at his lover’s husky voice.

        “Rest your hands at the arm rest. I’m going to massage your bum,” Harry commanded. Louis removed himself from Harry’s lap and rearranged himself. Louis put his hands on the arm rest and stuck his ass in the air.

        Harry licked his lips at the sight of his boyfriend. He was fucking delicious. The curly boy removed his plain white shirt and tossed them where Louis put his red chinos. Louis gasped when he felt two big hands massaging his rounded cheeks

      “Harry” Louis whimpered as Harry circled his bum and gave it a tender squeeze.

      “Your bum is so delicious, Lou. So squeezable.” Harry groaned, squeezing Louis’ ass _hard_. Louis moaned and arched his back.

      “Harry, p-please” Louis begged and rolled his head back at the pleasure.

      “Oh no. You’ve been bad and I’m going to tease you until you die,” Louis whimpered. He saw Harry smirk and slap his ass.

     ”Ahh!” Louis moaned, the pain was so good and damn, Harry’s hand was so fucking strong.

Harry massaged his ass again and smacked the other cheek. Louis whimpered and closed his eyes, feeling the pain and pleasure of Harry’s spank.

Harry did the rhythm again and again; massage, spank, massage, spank. _Again and again._ Louis could feel tears at corner of his eyes. Harry removed his red Topmans boxers.

Harry saw the red cheeks of Louis, his hand prints looking sinful. He rubbed the red area and heard Louis gasp and sniff.

            “Did you enjoy our session, Louis?” Harry smirked. Louis nodded and buried his face at leather couch. Louis heard Harry removed his skinny jeans and toss it to the pile of clothes. He then removed the stripe t-shirt of Louis’.

           The taller boy rubbed his clothed erection against Louis’ ass, making Louis yelp and moan.

           “You like that baby?” Harry groaned, grinding his clothed erection into Louis’ crack. The older lad’s upper teeth captured his lower lip. Harry grinded harder down on Louis and started to feel sweaty.

            “H-haz” Louis whimpered feeling his cock getting hard. He cried when Harry spank his already flushed cheeks.

           "You like that, don’t you?" Harry said through his teeth and spanked yet again  Louis’ other cheek.

        "You, Tomlinson, and your kinks." Harry groaned and gave a one last hard spank at the Louis’ left ass. The big handprints were slowly disappearing.

        Harry grabbed his packet of lube from his leather jacket (it was for emergencies and this was an emergency alright). He opened the packet and put a bit of the lube on his middle and index finger.

        Before Louis could register what was happening, he felt a long a finger entering his tight hole. He shuddered at the feeling of being filled.

        Harry start to push and pull his fingers in Louis, avoiding that spot where Louis can cum untouched.

        Louis started thrusting back, silently pleading for anything. _Anything_. Fingers weren’t enough; he needed to be filled by Harry’s cock.

        "Harry, p-please f-fuck me," Louis whimpered as Harry pushed his index finger inside with his middle one.

        "Nah-ah, we need to prep you before I fuck you, right? We don’t want people asking why you are walking funny." Harry smirked as Louis whimpered at his young lover’s words. But of course, Harry had a point. Harry’s cock was eight-inches with a three cm girth. It was scary as fuck. (Louis hoped that people who, has eight to nine inches are riding a rodeo naked and their dicks bobbing up and down) (I’m not sure what this line means!)

        He arched his back when Harry added the second finger and hit Louis’ prostate. Louis cried and waited for Harry to hit the same spot again but he didn’t. He had just hit it to tease Louis. Harry started scissoring his two fingers, making the older man hissed at the familiar pain.

        Harry added the third finger, Louis’ eyes rolled back as Harry thrust the finger roughly in and out of him. He shivered when Harry fingers softly brushed at his prostate, teasing him.

        When he removed his fingers, Louis thought that Harry was going to fuck him hard but nope, nope, nope, definetly nope (maybe “but Harry was obviously in a teasing mood.”)

        “You brought my vibrator?” Louis groaned when he saw the sparkly pink vibrator that he always used when Harry wasn’t around.

        “Oh yes” Harry smirked and turned on the vibrator, pressing it against Louis’ right cheek. The curly haired lad smirked when he heard Louis gasp and yelp at the feelings. Harry teasingly pressed the tip of the vibrator at Louis’ crack and down to the needy pink hole. When Louis thrust into the vibrator, Harry pulled it back and tsked at his older boyfriend.

        “So eager aren’t yah Louis?” Harry said, pressing the tip of the vibrator against Louis’ hole and leaving it, making Louis whine.

        “I’ll do something that you won’t forget, Sweety” And that’s when Harry pushed the vibrator into Louis hole, stopping at Louis’ prostate and pressed harder.

        Louis knew what Harry was doing. He fucking knows this. Harry liked to milk him until he was really begging him to stop. Until he has drool running down his nose. That always happened when Harry punished Louis. He can remember almost falling into subspace when they first tried it.

        “H-haz” Louis moaned and looked down at his dick. It was starting to drip cum.

        “You like this, don’t you” Harry groaned, pushing the vibrator harder into Louis prostate. Louis almost screamed at the pleasure that Harry was giving him. He just couldn’t admit  how much he loved being milked.

        “You do like it,” Harry smirked and jabbed the vibrator harder, making Louis silently scream. Louis could feel his eyes start to water. He looked down at his cock to see that he already created a pool of cum on the red leather couch.

        Harry dipped his finger in the pool cum and pushed the vibrator even harder into Louis’ prostate. Harry licked the cum up, while looking at Louis. He was silently pleading with Harry to stop and just fuck him hard. He was already overstimulated.

        “Harry, p-please” Louis whimpered and threw his head back, breathing hard through his mouth due to the drool.

        “What Louis? Press harder?” And Harry did, Louis screamed. He didn’t fucking care about the people outside, he just wanted some relief. His cock was flowing cum like a fucking river. He just wanted Harry’s cock. He _needed_ Harry’s cock.

        “Fuck me” Louis whimpered when Harry turned off the vibrator and pulled it out. Louis was gapping at the empty feeling. He gasped when he was flipped on his back. He could feel the cum spreading on his back. He looked at Harry, seeing nothing but cloud of lust.

        “You’re not going to touch yourself. You’re going to cum on my cock alone.” Harry thrust into Louis harder, hitting his prostate spot on, making the older boy arch his back.

        Harry’s thrusts were rough and hard, always hitting at Louis’ prostate. Louis was already whining and crying at the pleasure that the younger boy was giving him. They already had punishment sex, but this was by far the hottest.

        The green-eyed lad bit Louis’ neck, leaving a big red angry mark. Harry always marked Louis when they had sex, all over his neck, chest and body. Louis always felt love when Harry marked him as his.

        They were probably going to destroy the couch because of how hard Harry was fucking Louis. Harry’s hands found Louis’ hip, nails digging at the golden skin. Louis scream and rolled his head back as Harry turned into a sex machine.

        The Doncaster lad could feel the familiar burning coil at the end of his stomach. “I’m cl-close,” Louis whimpered. Harry could also feel his orgasm coming on, his thrust becoming a little bit sloppy. He continued to fuck Louis until Louis was screaming at the top of his lungs, releasing white ribbons of cum to his and Harry’s stomach, some reaching his own chest.

        Harry dug his nails harder into Louis’ hips as he came inside of his boyfriend. Harry pulled out and saw his cum running down Louis bum.

        He lowered his head to lick his cum from inside Louis’ hole. Louis hissed at the sensitivity. Harry then started to lick the walls inside of Louis. The older man could feel himself hardening again between his legs.

        “H-harry, s-stop” Louis begged. He knew that Harry wasn’t listening to him as he felt Harry continue to eat him out.

        Louis screamed sharply as he came again. Harry pulled his head back and licked his lips at the sight of his boyfriend; face and chest were flushed. Back, chest and stomach were covered in cum and eyes almost dropping from drowsiness.

        Harry grabbed his white t-shirt and cleaned Louis’ body that was covered with cum. Louis hissed when Harry clean his cock, the sensitivity even more heightened. He then grabbed his own boxers and put them back on then his other clothes.

        Harry just put his boxers, skinny jeans and leather jacket back on. He hid his t-shirt that was covered in cum inside his jacket.

         Harry pulled out his credit card and gave it to Louis.

        “Here, take what I owe you.” Louis was at a fundraiser full of people, he damn forgot.

        Louis took the credit card in a haze, but then he suddenly remembered. He was still at a charity event with tons of other people. Harry left silently but made a note to himself. He would have to make a few more donations when they got home.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank [Court](http://hazzsmut.tumblr.com/) for being my temporary beta, I also dedicate this to her and to my on-vacation beta, [boyfriendswhoboyfriends.](http://boyfriendswhoboyfriend.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this. And this is prostate milking.... again. Have a nice day
> 
> ~Pezzie :)


End file.
